


Lucky In Love

by ancarett



Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: schmoop_bingo, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-29
Updated: 2010-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancarett/pseuds/ancarett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lois believes that a wedding shower is something to be survived until Clark shows her otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky In Love

"Chloe is so going to pay for this," Lois vowed around clenched teeth.

Clark, standing behind her makeshift throne, whispered back through smiling lips. "You can't blame her. If she hadn't organized this, someone else would've."

"Oh, look," Lois said with forced cheerfulness, lifting the top off of the box she'd just unwrapped. "More lingerie! Thanks, Lucy!"

"Hubba, hubba, Clark, huh?" Oliver raised his glass from across the room as he made his ironic commentary.

Lucy glared up at him from her seat between the bride and the few men loitering near the kitchen. Before she could say anything, Chloe and Martha were returning from the kitchen, one bearing a tray of desserts and the other a pitcher of lemonade.

"You _have_ been behaving while we've been gone, haven't you," Martha said, more as a statement of fact than as a question. Perry, Oliver and Clark nodded agreeably while Lois stuffed the box of skimpy undergarments on top of a pile of similar presents.

The wedding shower wasn't as big as Martha had originally hoped to host. Once Lois had convinced her not to invite anyone from the office besides Perry ("Can you imagine Cat here?" she'd demanded of Chloe, who'd simply laughed and said that yes, she could), the problem had been figuring out what to make of the moment.

Showers were all about embarrassing the bride so Lois had insisted Clark had to be there as well ("Chloe won't go so far if you're there. I am not wearing a hat made of ribbons or doing all of those crazy party games!"). But her strategy had backfired once it was clear that everyone was in on the joke: making Lois steam and Clark blush anew with each box full of eye-popping bustiers, bras and nightgowns.

"Smallville, you have got to get me out of here for a few minutes, or I'll explode," Lois hissed.

Clark regarded her thoughtfully. It didn't seem far off from the truth. She'd opened the last of her presents from the assembled crowd of friends and family, so maybe he could steal her off for a moment.

"I have a private present-" Clark paused while the cat-calls rang out "-to give to Lois, so if you'll excuse us?" With that, the bride and groom escaped from the farmhouse and headed off to the barn before anyone could rope them back into the festivities.

"Thanks for the rescue," Lois said, as Clark led her up the stairs to the loft.

"No problem," he replied, smiling over his shoulder as she made the last turn to the loft and gasped.

"Mom was right that we didn't need any appliances or home furnishing since we're staying at the farm as long she's busy in Washington, but I thought you needed something all your own," Clark said while Lois stared, speechless.

He'd carved out a section of the loft, put in a desk, a computer and a comfy chair by a bookcase. Lois stepped forward, running her hand over the desk and keyboard, before looking up at Clark with sparkling eyes.

"For times when you need to get away from it all," Clark explained, feeling a bit nervous from her steady regard.

"But, Clark, this is _your_ place. Your 'Fortress of Solitude'," Lois finally said. "I'd be intruding!"

Clark picked up both her hands and lifted them to his lips for a kiss. "You're going to be my wife, Lois. There's nothing I wouldn't share with you."

Lois tilted her head as she smiled up at him. "I'm pretty lucky," she said, before touching her lips to his in a quick kiss, then leaning back for a considerate look. "Although, I think that all that lingerie was more of a gift for you, in the end, so maybe this just makes us even."

She laughed when Clark blushed again, deeper than ever.


End file.
